


A Library Meeting

by PurpleSnowstorm215



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSnowstorm215/pseuds/PurpleSnowstorm215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik likes to spend his time in the library however recently, a strange blonde has been following him around the library and frankly, it's starting to get annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Library Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is result of a conversation with a fellow E/R shipper.  
> It was too cute not to write.  
> Unbeta'd so mistakes are my own.

It takes about two minutes until Erik feels his eye twitch in annoyance.

He is stood in his favourite section of the library he visits regularly, trying to find something that he hasn't already read. Usually the section is empty since it's near the back of the large building.

However, today there is a blonde in Erik's section and at first he doesn't bother Erik.

It's until Erik notices the blonde looking at him when Erik looks at him out of the corner of his eye.  
Erik knows that it's probably the deformity on his face and it's not like he can help it. He's had it since birth after all.  
He used to wear a mask but that attracted more attention in public than not wearing one and frankly, all the suspicious looks Erik got were getting on his nerves.  
The looks he gets without the mask annoy him too but they're easier to deal with since he can just send a glare someone's way if necessary.

Erik is pulled out of his thoughts when he notices that the blonde has moved a little closer towards Erik. The blonde does seem to be looking at books surrounding them but Erik definitely notices the looks that the blonde probably thinks are subtle being directed towards Erik.

Erik frowns as tries to focus on the books he looking at right now before almost letting out a growl of annoyance as the blonde takes a rather large and not-subtle-at-all side step towards Erik, the blonde still looking at the books although his shoulders are tense.  
Surely the blonde must realise that Erik can actually see him. He can't possibly be that stupid...  
Well he could be for all Erik knows.

Erik blinks a little as he realises the blonde is openly staring at him again. His eye twitches a little before he finally snaps when the blonde looks at him while tilting his head slightly in a curious manner. Just like a puppy would.  
Erik finds it irritating but somehow cute.

Erik snaps his head towards the blonde, his body following so he is fully facing the blonde as he tries to make himself as intimidating as possible (something he has had practise at for years and accomplishes quite well) before his words come out in a harsh growl "Can I help you?"

Erik inwardly smirks as the blonde jolts, most likely from the sound of Erik's voice. He watches as the blonde sheepishly looks at him, flinching slightly at the intense glare that Erik is looking at him with. He is staring at Erik which begins to make him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.  
Erik brushes off the feeling before raising an eyebrow expectantly as he speaks again, his voice still as intimidating as ever "Well?"

He watches as the blonde swallows and Erik certainly does not notice the way the blonde's Adam's apple bobs before he speaks.  
"I..." The blonde hesitates with his words before he blurts out words that have never been the topic of any conversation Erik's ever had,  
"You have really nice eyes! They're grey! Like the sea is when it's stormy... It's a really nice shade colour and it suits you! And your hair is really nice too..."  
The blonde exhale like an enormous burden has been lifted from his shoulders by just speaking his words.  
Erik tries comprehend how stupid the blonde probably is.  
He shakes his head slightly to clear his thoughts when he realises the blonde is looking at him nervously. Probably expecting Erik to shout at him or something. Erik takes a breath before speaking "You... Are you idiot or something?"

The blonde blinks before a rather nice blush crawls up his face as he shakes his head, blonde locks that look more like threads of gold shaking wildly around the other male's face. He looks at Erik with an mixed expression of being insulted, embarrassed and sheer stubbornness. He pouts slightly (which Erik does not offhandly think is quite cute) before he speaks "I'm not an idiot! I just... I liked your eyes and I felt like I had to say... That's all..." He trails off, looking embarrassed.

Erik smirks before speaking, his voice coming out spiteful and a little bitter "What? Nothing about the mess of my face that seems to attract everyone's attention?"

The blonde blinks before shaking his head "No. Well, I mean it's there and I suppose it would attract attention but it doesn't bother me." He smiles at Erik with such a bright smile that Erik feels like the air as been forced from his lungs. No one could be this... Perfect... It's impossible.  
A defensive scowl comes onto Erik's face before he speaks "You're a terrible liar. You shouldn't make fun of other people you know." He scoffs slightly before turning away, to irritated to be around the strange blonde any longer.

Erik takes a step when his arm is grabbed quickly. He stops before his head snaps around to snarl at the blonde.

The words die on his tongue at the pleading expression on the blonde's face which rather closely resembled a kicked puppy "Don't go! Please..." He swallows nervously before speaking again "I just... I didn't mean to offend you I swear. You just have nice eyes and I wanted to say and I understand that it was probably really strange and I'm sorry..."  
Erik raises an eyebrow at the babbling before speaking, interrupting the blonde who had opened his mouth; probably to spew more nonsense "So you weren't going to make fun of my face?"  
The blonde shakes his head again before smiling sheepishly at Erik and the smile is so sincere it makes Erik's heart ache a little and there could be no way this strange man is capable of lying. Deceptively at least.  
Erik swallows before speaking cautiously, not quite used to compliments and not quite used to using words that aren't spiteful and spoken with intent to drive people away "I... I suppose I'll have to believe you then."  
The blonde pauses for a moment as he registers Erik's words before his face breaks out into a bright smile and Erik feels like he is going to be blinded by just how strangely wonderful the other male seems to be. He lets go of Erik's arm, even though Erik had forgot the hand was there in the first place before holding it out with a beaming smile on his face. He does not miss the warmth from the other male's hand where the hand rested on his arm "My name is Raoul. Raoul de Changy. It's nice to meet you..." The blonde trails off, waiting for Erik to respond.  
Erik lets out a small sigh before he gives in and shakes the blonde/Raoul's hand "Erik. Erik Destler. I suppose it's nice to meet you too."

The blonde's smile somehow gets even bigger before he's babbling nonsense and Erik can barely keep up with what he's saying nonetheless understand it.

They end up chatting in Erik's section of the library for about an hour until Erik looks at his watch and decides it's probably time to go. When he says this to Raoul, Erik finds himself invited to get coffee and he agrees because the blonde is just so intriguing in a way Erik has never experienced before and Erik feels the overwhelming need to just know everything about the blonde.

Erik decides that maybe being stared at by the blonde isn't so bad after all.

\--------------------

Deleted scene (because I thought of it but couldn't fit it anywhere):

Erik frowns as he sips from his drink before speaking "So what made you want to speak to me exactly?"

Raoul pauses from his current activity which is stirring his drink around with his straw absent-mindedly before his face goes red "Uh..."

Erik leans back in his chair, indicating that he is waiting for an answer that Raoul seems reluctant to give. He looks at the other male with an expecting look.

Raoul sighs before speaking "I... I just see you go to that section all the time and you seem so smart and talented I guess... I felt stupid trying to think of ways to talk to you so I put it off... The day we met was actually me being really unprepared-" Erik smirks, interrupting Raoul "I gathered that." Raoul glares at him while hushing him before he speaks again, "It doesn't matter though, since we got to speak." He smiles broadly and Erik's expression softens before he nods "Yes... I'm glad that we did speak. I suppose my life would still be rather dull and boring if we haven't spoke."  
This seems to make Raoul happy as he nods "I would have regretted it. Not trying to speak to you at least."

Erik nods before sipping from his drink as Raoul starts to babble about something that happened to him that day.

Erik quietly thinks of how different their lives would be if they never met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
